


Painting

by CaptainCassidy



Series: Resident Evil: Caduceus [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: Dr. Steel had never painted before.





	Painting

Having hobbies was strange, to say the least. Tanner had been eagerly working her to the bone, though that meant little to a tyrant. She wasn’t allowed anything, then. A cot, a toilet, a shower, and nothing more. Books fill women’s heads with fantasies, he’d said. Movies give them ideas. Anything besides fulfilling her purpose to him was unnecessary.

The canvas 20x24, not terribly large, but not to small. She’d never painted before. Steel found herself trying different things as she worked up the courage to do so, dipping her toes into some sort of normalcy. It would be far easier to simply throw herself into her work, but after Wesker became aware of her upbringing, he  _ insisted _ upon giving her time to herself.

He wanted her to favor him, of course. She knew he was quiet and cunning, knew he watched her every chance he got. Steel had pledged herself to him, willingly giving herself up to a greater being-- a  _ god _ \-- for her freedom. That freedom was provided, though he expected obedience.

Beyond that was the more important factor; Wesker was not human. He wasn’t even like her anymore, though he had been once. The black tendrils writing within him pushed and swayed his behavior. He became more volatile, more instinctual. He was easier to manipulate because of it. Uroboros seemed keen on keeping its mate. That’s why her stomach was swollen, after all.

Steel stepped back from her painting. It looked childish. Perhaps a bit more detailed than a child’s work, but still poor. The blue flower silently stared back at her, it’s faded blue background allowing it to still pop out. It was supposed to be a blue poppy… she supposed it looked enough like one.

She smiled, watching the bits of wet paint begin solidifying. She had created something that wasn’t a monster. The painting was bad, her skills were null, but it was  _ hers _ . Something she made by choice. Something that wouldn’t rip apart the first living creature it saw.

Perhaps she’d pursue the hobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little fic. Baby fic. Itty bitty.
> 
> More character exploration for Steel. I have a tough time with prompts, but this one gave me an Idea(tm). Will probably do more of these for this character, as it's good practice.
> 
> (picturepromptfun #134)


End file.
